herofandomcom-20200223-history
Inori Yamabuki
Inori Yamabuki, also called "Buki" by her friends, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head, and her alter ego is Cure Pine '''and her catchphrase is ''I believe in it!''. Inori may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with her friends Love and Miki, which they called "Clover". She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. Appearance Inori has short, orange colored hair and eyes. She wears her hair up to the side, held up by a small yellow bow. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a bright yellow long-sleeved, turtleneck undershirt with a orange shirt on top, which has a green ribbon on it. A blue skirt with a white stripe on the bottom, dark blue socks and brown sandles. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a yellow sweat jacket with white and orange sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped orange and white patterns. Under her sweat shirt, she wears a white shirt with a yellow collar. She wears a yellow skirt with dark short-like pants under it. On her feet she wears orange sneakers and long white socks. As Cure Pine, her hair becomes longer and curlier and turns to a golden color. It is tied into a side ponytail, similar to that of Inori, and held up by an orange heart-shaped bow. She has a pair of long, yellow heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and an orange choker. On her wrists, she wears puffy yellow and orange wristbands. She wears a white puffy top with short sleeves. On the left side of her shirt, she wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly yellow with layers of a lighter yellow underneath it. On the side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears short orange and yellow boots, with dark red socks underneath. Personality Inori is very shy girl, having regard to the others. She doesn't want hurt anybody, she just want to be liked girl. She would never want to have a dispute with anyone She is also very kind. She loves animals, especially dogs. She is also very formal and has good grades at school. Attacks '''Healing Prayer - Cure Pine uses her fingers to form a diamond, and the empty space begins to glow yellow. A yellow stream of light shaped like a diamond spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Healing Prayer Fresh - Cure Pine holds her Pine Flute upward, then sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. She blows into the extension, lighting up the buttons. The adornment will glow and she spins with the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a diamond with the flute, that diamond gets filled with energy and she swings the flute downward, sending the diamond to her target. As she spins the flute around, the enemy becomes purified in a yellow heart-shaped bubble. Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Trivia *At the beginning of the series, Inori was terrified of ferrets. *Except for the color, Inori and Cure Pine's hairstyles are extremely similar. Cure Pine's hair is a little longer than Inori's. *Cure Pine is the only Cure from Fresh Pretty Cure not to have long hair in her Cure form. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it still appears more fluffy and different than the rest of the team, similar to Cure Lemonade. *She is the first Cure that opposite in their Mascots (Tarte), followed by Cure Happy that switch to Candy. *She is the first Cure who jumps in her pose after transformation. *Cure Pine, Cure Berry, and Cure Peach also make a guest appearence in Maria Holic episode 12 as new enemies for Kanako. *As she attends a Christian school, this may imply that Inori is a Christian. *Inori is one of the very few Cures to have short hair in her cure form, along with Cure Black, Cure Rouge, Cure Bright, Cure Bloom and possibly Michiru. *She is the first Cure to swap bodies with her mascot, the second being Miyuki Hoshizora. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Pine appeared in the following rankings: **6th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Inori is represented by the marigold, which symbolizes friendship and sweet love in the Language of Flowers. *Inori is the fourth Cure wich blood type is known. Her blood type is O. *If you dub Inori's last name you should get Mountainpuff. Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Animal-lovers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Angels Category:Manga Heroes